


Kiss U in the Morning

by sunboy



Series: they don't love me like you do [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Biting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, with some loving mentions of Seungsik and Sejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboy/pseuds/sunboy
Summary: It starts with Subin asking for a good morning kiss in the middle of a schedule, not expecting Seungwoo to actually do it, not knowing that Seungwoo will always say yes to anything Subin asks of him. But Subin eventually catches on.They end up doing so much more than that.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Series: they don't love me like you do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052585
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Kiss U in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was written all in one setting while my internet was down and it started as a drabble that ended up keeping me awake until 7am. god. no editing we leave it up to god like fools, but my good friend kwun did beta this so lots of love to them!!! as well as x and marcos for putting up with me as i texted them nonstop while writing this<3 mwah love u guys

“Hyung, give me a good morning kiss.”

It starts as simple as that.

It’s a phrase—more like an order, really—that he hears nearly daily. Something that seemingly started as a throwaway comment during a schedule (Seungwoo can’t remember where he heard it, but he’s pretty sure Subin said that he hadn’t expected Seungwoo to actually give him a kiss on the cheek that very first time, so the way Subin reacted: falling back onto his seat with the widest smile on his face, hands frantically clapping, overjoyed with happiness—that was completely genuine) and has now become a routine, sweet like a morning coffee and as necessary as breakfast. Truly, Seungwoo’s day doesn’t really start until he has a sleepy Subin showing up behind him, yawning as he asks for a morning kiss and for a bite of whatever Seungwoo’s fixing himself to eat.

Today is a bit different, not just because Seungwoo is in bed trying to make the most out of his free morning, but because Subin is in bed with him.

He doesn’t really realize there’s someone in his room until he feels the bed dip under the weight of someone lying down next to him. Then there’s the arms that wrap around his waist, the hair that tickles the back of his neck, and the groggy voice that Seungwoo would recognize even in his sleep saying, “Mornin’.”

“Subinnie? What are you doing here?”

He attempts to turn around and take a look at Subin’s face, dead sure that it would be so cute to the point of turning deadly. Sleepy Subin is just something else. The arms on his waist stop him, though, and then Subin shifts closer, face hidden against Seungwoo’s back, rubbing against him like a cat. What Subin lets out could very well be a growl, but it’s more likely a groan—Seungwoo remembers now that Sejun wanted to do something before noon and convinced Subin to keep him company, so Subin must be up regretting his decision to wake up early when he could be doing like everyone else and trying to catch up on sleep.

The shower turns on somewhere in the house and Seungwoo believes that to be Sejun. Subin must be waiting for his turn to shower, deciding to spend it on Seungwoo’s bed.

“Hyung,” Subin says, voice muffled by Seungwoo’s shirt, but the whine isn’t lost to Seungwoo, “I want a kiss.”

There it is.

He’d be lying if he said this doesn’t make him happy. The smile that takes over his face, lazy and dopey, is proof enough of what Subin asking for a kiss does to him. But can anyone blame him? Subin is the cutest boy in the world. To be kissed by him is like winning the lottery—only the luckiest of people get it. Seungwoo must have been a goddamn saint in his past life to be able to kiss and be kissed by Subin nearly every day.

Because it started as an order, Subin pointing at his cheek, ear to shoulder as he leaned over a desk, voice clear as day as he asked for what he wanted: for Seungwoo to give him a good morning kiss. Now, though, it can be the other way round. Sometimes it’ll be Subin who sneaks up on Seungwoo while he and Seungsik are eating at the table, or he and Chan are catching the news on the couch, or he’s at the door tying his shoelaces, and suddenly Seungwoo will feel the ghost of Subin’s lips on his cheek before Subin’s gone on his way. And if anyone asks what that was about, Seungwoo can proudly say that it’s a good morning kiss.

It really became their thing.

Among the bites to the arms, the head pats, the babying and the blushed ears and giddy smiles, kissing became another thing that is _them_.

So today seems to be one of those days where Subin wants to be the one to do the honors. He takes a while, but eventually he unwraps himself from Seungwoo’s back, hand on the mattress to use as support as he rearranges himself as he pleases; Seungwoo happily lets him guide their bodies until Seungwoo is on his back and Subin is straddling his stomach, goofy smirk on his face as he stares down at him with heavy eyelids, still clearly sleepy.

“Hyung,” he says, “can I kiss you?”

Subin’s words are a little drawn out. A bit teasing. He’s still smiling when he rearranges himself once more, just moving a couple of centimeters back, but it’s enough for Seungwoo’s breath to catch at his throat and render him speechless. All he can do is nod yes and put his hands on Subin’s thighs, squeezing them when he thinks Subin might move even further back.

Any other time of the day and Subin might have been even more of a tease, asking Seungwoo to use his words, refusing to kiss him until Seungwoo got the words out, needy as he admitted, _Yes, God, please, I want nothing more than that_ , because Subin can be a brat sometimes but Seungwoo likes to indulge him. So, if Subin asks for a bite then Seungwoo will give him the whole cake, and if Subin asks to kiss in the middle of a schedule then Seungwoo will comply, and if Subin wants Seungwoo to shut up then Seungwoo will happily take a finger to the mouth.

And wouldn’t that be a thing, if Subin were to stick his thumb in Seungwoo’s mouth for Seungwoo to suck? Something done on a whim, something like that kiss, and what it would be if that also became one of their things—

But Seungwoo’s getting ahead of himself here.

They’ve only ever kissed on the cheek, maybe once or twice at the corner of the lips, never once done anything more than that.

It’s not different this time. When Subin leans in, what he does is plant the biggest, wettest kiss on Seungwoo’s cheek, breaking into laughter before continuing to leave pecks all over Seungwoo’s face. It’s cute. It’s soft. Seungwoo can’t help but smile as his hands travel from Subin’s thighs to Subin’s shoulders, attempting to get the brat to slow down a little, laughing when Subin leaves a kiss on his neck that tickles.

It only seems to encourage Subin, who makes it his sole objective to peck at Seungwoo’s neck in a way that has Seungwoo dissolving into giggles, hands scrambling to hold onto Subin’s shirt, not really encouraging but not doing much to stop him either.

It’s cute.

It’s soft.

It’s—

“Subinnie, _please_ ,” he says, voice breathy from the laughter and a little whiny from his thoughts. His fingers end up along Subin’s jaw, trying his best to be gentle as he drags him away from his neck, but Seungwoo miscalculated. Now he has Subin hovering over him, once again close enough to kiss, and _God_. God. He wants Subin to bite his lips so fucking bad.

“Please what, hyung? Please keep going? Please—”

“Please kiss me.”

The wiseass doesn’t miss his chance. He smirks, says, “That’s what I was doing.”

Seungwoo swallows the scoff, the roll of his eyes, the remark that’s dying to fall from the tip of his tongue, all in favor of getting a better grip of Subin’s face, now cupping his cheeks, and pulling him as close as possible before their lips brush.

It’d be impossible to fail to see what Seungwoo means, but, again, he’s the type to indulge Subin, and Subin asked, _Please what?_ So Seungwoo tells him exactly what he’s pleading for.

“Subinnie,” he says, “please, _please_ , just kiss me.” He closes his eyes, nose bumping into Subin’s, not wanting to see Subin’s face in case this blows up in Seungwoo’s face and he never gets another good morning kiss again. “Before Sejun drags you away to do whatever and Seungsik comes wake me up so I make everyone lunch. Please, just this once— Kiss me pretty just this once.”

He means to say properly, kiss me properly, but Seungwoo’s slip of tongue seems to be what gets Subin to be nice for once. No more teasing, no more taking advantage of his cuteness and his youth to get away with things—he listens well and does as told. He leans in, closing the distance between them, and holy _fuck_ Subin is _kissing him on the lips_. With all the clumsiness of a twenty-something year old whose teenhood was stolen by day-long practice sessions and music shows, whose only experience comes from hurried kisses and minute-long makeout sessions in waiting rooms with other idols who are as terrified as him, Subin kisses without pacing, no holding back, and Seungwoo realizes all at once that Subin also wanted this as badly as he did.

Seungwoo feels a bit silly when he puts a stop to the kiss nearly instantly, but he can’t help the laugh that escapes from his lips. “Wait, wait.” He opens his eyes to a red-faced Subin, blush spreading all the way to the ears and the back of the neck, and he looks so cute. “Slow down a little.”

“Ugh.” Subin lets his head hang, embarrassed. “That bad?”

“Not bad,” he laughs warmly, “you’re just—you’re a little excited. Let’s take it slow, hm?”

“What about Sejun and Seungsik?"

The two names have Seungwoo sighing, one hand resting at the back of Subin’s neck as he stares at the ceiling. He strains his ears to try and catch the sound of the shower, figuring that if Sejun’s having one of those days where he takes forever to get ready then they might have some time to fool around. But the real problem here is Seungsik, who may or may not leave them alone, depending on what kind of day _he’s_ having—it all boils down to whether or not he’ll be merciful enough to let the two of them stay like that, Subin straddling Seungwoo’s stomach and hopefully biting his tongue when Seungsik bursts into the room, or if he’ll insist for Seungwoo to get his tongue out of their youngest’s mouth and make them some food before they starve.

With that scenario in mind, it’s probably better that the two of them stop things now. They’ll have time later, if Sejun and Subin are back before the group have to leave for their afternoon schedule, and if they get back too late and there’s no time then they’ll always have their next free half-day. Subin can always wake up Seungwoo with a whine and ask for a good morning kiss even if it’s still dark outside and they’ll get to do everything they want at their own pace.

But. Seungwoo kind of doesn’t want to wait.

His brow furrows, lips pulled back a tad bit, and then he asks, “Do you really have to go with Sejun?”

Subin sort of deflates at the question, chest falling on top of Seungwoo’s, nose nuzzling the side of Seungwoo’s neck as he lets out a small groan. “I promised,” he says. “Plus, I also need to buy some stuff for myself.”

“Damn.”

Subin exhales loudly, nodding, “Yeah,” before letting his lips rest against the skin on Seungwoo’s neck. Seungwoo also takes a second to simply breathe, hand on Subin’s nape while the other caresses Subin’s back over his clothes, hoping for it to be a comforting touch. Something akin to a promise, _We’ll do it sometime_ , even if they don’t yet know what they’ll be doing. Will it be just kissing? A heated makeout session? Something more? All Seungwoo knows is that he enjoys having Subin close like this and he’d _definitely_ enjoy it more if they could take all the time in the world to simply enjoy each other, a good morning kiss turning into a good afternoon, good evening, and good night one.

To take their time exploring each other. A kiss that turns into teeth sinking into flesh, fingers pressed against skin until it bruises, hands pulling at hair and clothes at the same time, Subin rutting against Seungwoo’s thigh, Seungwoo biting down moans on the wet fabric of a pillow—you know, stuff that Seungwoo’s dreamed about. To make those a reality, and to turn Subin’s fantasies true as well. And then to go even further, something Seungwoo hasn’t done before, something neither of them know how to do. The whole thing.

All in due time.

But, God, if only they could do it now.

While Seungwoo laments that they just don’t have the time to do everything they should be able to do, Subin seems to reach a different conclusion here. He springs back up suddenly and without warning, hands on Seungwoo’s chest as he stares down at him. “Hyung, let’s still make the most out of the time we have now,” he says, determination filling his eyes. “We still have, like, twenty minutes before I need to bolt.”

“Wh—” He frowns, a little unsure, eyes the door that he has no idea if Subin locked or not. “What do you have in mind?”

Subin doesn’t reply. It seems that he doesn’t want to waste a second, immediately leaning down to catch Seungwoo’s lips with his, but it’s different than before. It’s not frantic, moving his lips without aim or purpose. He simply presses them together and then stills, eyes closed and waiting for Seungwoo to take the lead, to guide him as it’s clear that Seungwoo’s the one with more experience here. But it comes with a clash: the submissiveness of someone who doesn’t have enough knowledge to lead, yet counts with the passion and intensity to do so. Subin becomes pliant in Seungwoo’s hands but Seungwoo’s hands are taken by Subin, who moves them to rest at either side of Seungwoo’s head, using them to balance himself better. It’s not exactly a struggle for power—there’s no struggle here, and Seungwoo has hardly any real power over Subin, who could destroy him with a bat of his eyelashes and just the right words—but it’s their different dynamics somehow meeting in the middle, messy and unplanned but feeling just _right_.

So Seungwoo kisses Subin, bites his bottom lip until Subin finally bites back on his tongue minutes later, the faint whisper of an apology getting lost in the moan that Seungwoo can’t keep down.

So Subin straddles Seungwoo in a position that’s somewhat uncomfortable, his back too arched, until he decides to move back and sit on Seungwoo’s lap, realizing that friction there feels good and continuing to chase that, stealing Seungwoo’s breath away with every roll of his hips, every attempt to suck on Seungwoo’s tongue like he’s probably read of people doing.

Seungwoo nearly fools himself into thinking they’ll spend twenty whole minutes like that.

It would’ve been totally fine, but Subin surprises him by pulling away, just enough to leave wet kisses all over Seungwoo’s jaw, travelling down his neck to the bit of skin exposed by the wide collar of his tee. He hovers there, not really doing anything, and then looks up, eyes meeting Seungwoo’s.

And then he moves much, much further down.

It’s awkward. Subin looks funny as he crawls back, bumping into Seungwoo’s legs and doing a whole thing just to get between them. Seungwoo’s brain buffers the whole time, only catching onto what Subin has planned when he feels the fingers catch onto the elastic of his pajama pants _and_ his underwear, Subin’s face looking up at him with wide eyes asking for permission, mouth open and tongue brushing the back of his teeth like he can’t wait to dive in.

“Wh— Subinnie, what are you—"

“Hyung, can’t I?”

And there it is. The bat of eyelashes, the words that just get to Seungwoo. Normally they’d go straight to his heart, Subin’s cuteness being a mortal weapon particularly powerful against Seungwoo in specific, but the fact that Subin says them between Seungwoo’s legs has them travelling straight to Seungwoo’s dick.

“But, you—” It’s a little pathetic how his brain seems overloaded from this alone, but Seungwoo has a little trouble coordinating his head so that it can nod while his mouth speaks at the same time. “Twenty minutes?” They must have used up ten of those twenty minutes simply kissing and he still has to take care of Subin after this. Subin has to leave as soon as they’re done here. It just seems like too little time to get everything done as it should, and yet—

“Oh, hyung, come on,” Subin takes in his nodding and pulls down both pieces of clothing, Seungwoo’s half-hard cock springing into view, and Subin— He licks his lips, one hand wrapping around the base of Seungwoo’s dick before he’s cocking his head to the side, all cute-looking as he says, “You know I haven’t had breakfast yet—you wouldn’t send me outside on an empty stomach, would you?”

“You— _brat_.”

It’s all he can say as Subin grins, self-satisfied, almost proud in his ability to utterly destroy Seungwoo with nothing but words and a few actions. With a hand giving Seungwoo’s cock a few dry pumps that aren’t entirely enjoyable, Subin shifts from bratty and teasing to a more focused look, staring at what he has in hands like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Joke’s on Subin: if he hadn’t rendered Seungwoo’s brain completely useless then maybe Seungwoo could’ve guided him better, but there’s something about letting Subin figure stuff out for himself as well. There’s something to be said about how Subin simply throws himself into the unknown, confidence unfaltering, eyes cautious as he licks a tentative stripe up the side of Seungwoo’s dick. And then another one. And on the last one he continues until reaching the tip and then, and only after giving Seungwoo one last look to check that everything’s okay, then he wraps his lips around the tip of Seungwoo’s cock and _sucks_.

It’s a lot right from the get go. Seungwoo fights the want to roll his head on the pillow just to keep his eyes on Subin as the brat continues focusing on the tip, switching between sucking and giving it kitten licks. It’s probably less intimidating than taking the whole of it right away, so Seungwoo is happy to let him continue at it, one hand threading through Subin’s hair in a way that he hopes comes across as loving and encouraging, but— Please, he’s _sensitive_.

It takes no time for him to give up trying to keep his head up, letting it fall with a soft thud on the bed, rolling it to the side to bite the pillowcase simply to keep his moans in check.

Unfortunately, it also means he has no way of preparing himself for when Subin finally starts bobbing his head.

It starts off slow, Subin using his hand to make up for it, slowly but surely getting more of his spit spread out and making the slide slicker. At the same time, and with a little more encouragement from the hand barely pushing him down, Subin gains speed and attempts to get more of Seungwoo in. He never goes too far, never risks gagging on Seungwoo’s cock, but sometimes he’ll slow down before attempting to take in just a bit more, testing how far he can go. It’s a little tortuous for Seungwoo, but it feels so _good_ , God, everything about it feels so good. It’s been so long since he’s had a mouth around his dick, has been wanting to have Subin like this for so long—

Subin goes back to sucking on his tip for a second, tongue sliding right under it before he gets his mouth off Seungwoo’s dick with an obscene _pop_. Seungwoo forces himself to lift his head, catching Subin’s eyes, heavy with need yet wide with determination to do a good job, lips glossy and with drool running down his chin. “How is it?” he asks, the hand wrapped around Seungwoo’s base suddenly moving and doing it _fast_. “Feels good?”

“Feels _so_ good. Subinnie, you’re doin’ so good. You’re—” He tries to keep his head up, he really tries, but Subin positively beams at the praise and gets his mouth back around Seungwoo right away. Seungwoo can’t help but buckle his hips this time, at least keeping it shallow, but Subin seems to like it—he hums, lips still spread around Seungwoo’s dick, and Seungwoo continues thrusting here and there as he keeps babbling on and on. “ _Fuck_ , you’re doin’ so well, baby. So well for your hyung. You— _Fuck_ , I’m gonna— I’m—”

He doesn’t. Not yet. The pressure is there, building, and Subin takes it as a personal challenge to make him come as soon as possible, focusing on the tip while leaving the rest to his hand.

“Subin— _Subinnie_ —"

Subin takes one second, just _one_ second— Hand still going strong, still moving fast, up and down, driving Seungwoo crazy, but he pulls off for a second to speak, to—

“You can come, hyung.”

Seungwoo can’t even warn him.

It hits him at the same time that he has the revelation that, oh, oh _damn_ , he liked it when Subin said that. And he liked it so much that his vision goes white for a second, barely moving his arm fast enough to bite it as he comes, head dizzy as he tries his best to hurry and catch sight of what Subin’s doing— Hand still pumping him, not stopping, not gentle, nearly painful, too much— Subin’s tongue out as he has Seungwoo’s dick rest against his bottom lip, making sure every bit of cum gets inside his mouth, milking Seungwoo dry—

“Ah, _ah_ , Subinnie, your hand—”

Subin stops moving his hand a second too late, just long enough for Seungwoo to know he’s teasing. Seungwoo doesn’t even have the energy to react to it, but he refuses to miss the moment Subin swallows—as he seems so intent on doing—and so he drags his body until he’s pushing onto his elbows to stare at Subin, who looks— God, Seungwoo will think of this for so long after today. He’ll dream of it as soon as he takes a nap right after lunch, for sure.

Keeping his eyes on Subin, one hand brushing Subin’s bangs out of the way, Seungwoo doesn’t mention it when Subin takes some long seconds before getting the cum down his throat as if he’s swallowing a pill with no water.

The first thing that Subin says after the deed is, “God, that’s disgusting.”

Seungwoo laughs as he moves, getting his legs under him so he can lean in closer to Subin more comfortably, kissing Subin’s temple before one of his hands reaches down to Subin’s shorts.

Subin jolts at the action but doesn’t stop him. On the contrary, he helps get his shorts down to his thighs, boxers pulled down just enough for Seungwoo to get a better hold of it. It’s cute the way Subin immediately ruts into Seungwoo’s hand, voice faltering as he says, “H-hyung, the time—”

“Sejun can wait a little longer.” Pulling back just a little, Seungwoo takes his hand away to place it in front of Subin, palm up and waiting. Subin doesn’t seem to follow him so Seungwoo says, “Spit.”

For the first time today, Subin looks hesitant. Not like he was before going down on Seungwoo, hesitant licks and touches as he figured out how to go about it, but hesitant in a more fearful way. What’s expected of someone with near to no experience, really. Subin’s good at bluffing and acting confident even if he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he can still be taken off-guard, and Seungwoo makes sure to give him a warm look, letting him know that it’s fine.

“It’ll feel way better this way,” Seungwoo says, “promise.”

It doesn’t get rid of the look, not completely, but Subin nods and then spits on Seungwoo’s hand.

Subin is painfully hard when Seungwoo gets his hand around him, leaking pre-cum that Seungwoo mixes with the spit as he strokes him short and fast. As Subin said, there’s no time, and Subin already looks close to the edge just from having waited too long like this. It takes no time before Subin’s panting, little whimpers just going, _hyung, hyung, hyung_ , over and over again, forehead resting against Seungwoo’s collarbone and hips bucking wildly and messily. Seungwoo knows Subin gets close when Subin moves to hide his face on the crook of Seungwoo’s neck, whines getting louder until Subin does as Seungwoo did, muffling them by biting _hard_ on the side of Seungwoo’s neck.

“Wait, wait, I’ll—”

Seungwoo means to pull away for less than half a second just to get a tissue, a shirt, anything to avoid making too big of a mess, but Subin has him rooted in place by the neck, merciless as he only bites harder with a choked-up sound before he’s coming all over Seungwoo’s hand.

Seungwoo sighs before nuzzling his nose against Subin’s face, leaving kisses here and there as he tells Subin that he did good, but he’s not sure of what post-orgasm treatment Subin needs here. Just letting him catch his breath seems to do it as Subin soon recovers, tucking himself in before moving to grab the tissues on the bedside table. He cleans Seungwoo’s hands with a gentleness that Seungwoo doesn’t miss, and the only reason they don’t kiss again is because Subin scrunches up his nose and turns his head when Seungwoo tries.

“Gross,” Subin says, “I need to brush my teeth first.”

“I didn’t brush my teeth this morning and you still kissed me.”

“It’s different. And you’re also gross.”

Subin punches his chest weakly when Seungwoo’s only response is to laugh. It marks the end of their attempt at stealing time and so Subin leaves the bed, taking a moment to steel himself before walking to the door, opening it just a small bit. Immediately, Seungwoo hears the faint noises of Sejun calling for Subin, asking the others if they’ve seen him, Seungsik answering that he hasn’t—

“I need to go.”

“Wait,” Seungwoo stops him. He nearly falls ungracefully from the bed as he hurries to get to Subin’s side before Sejun can walk down the hallway to ask Seungwoo about Subin’s whereabouts. “Before you go—”

They can’t kiss on the mouth, but Seungwoo makes it a point to leave a quick, sweet peck on Subin’s cheek.

“Have a good day,” he tells him, a smile on his face that only grows wider when he sees the way Subin blushes even after all they did just now. It’s just what Seungwoo needs to convince himself to do it again, leaving a peck on Subin’s nose. “Take care.” And then he pushes even more, leaving a kiss on the corner of Subin’s mouth. “Come home safely.”

“Alright, I get it.”

Subin laughs as he puts his hands on Seungwoo’s chest, keeping him at a distance long enough for Subin to slip through the gap in the door before Seungwoo can attack him with more kisses. Seungwoo lets him get away, aware that they’ve already spent way too much time in their small bubble when the world continues to march outside Seungwoo’s room, but Seungwoo would be lying if he said he’s not already looking forward to the next time he’ll be able to steal kisses from Subin. Not just good morning ones, but any kind that they can think of, coming up with excuse after excuse until they no longer need one just to kiss when they want to, how they want to, where they want to.

Or maybe they’ll never get to that point. It would certainly be too good to be true. But right now, anything feels possible as somehow they get away with their little act, Subin hurrying to shower, Seungwoo getting back in bed to act as if he’s still asleep when Seungsik comes knocking down his door to ask when he plans to make lunch.

All Seungwoo knows is that he can’t wait for night to come so he can give Subin his first good night kiss.


End file.
